It is a common experience to call an operator for directory assistance information. In a typical directory assistance call, a caller identifies to the operator the name and address (sometimes city or area code) of a party whose telephone number is desired. In response, the operator locates the desired destination number using, e.g., a computer database. The destination number is then provided to the caller, e.g., by a computerized voice server which provides automated voicing of the number.
Presently, directory assistance systems typically provide callers with connection information (such as the telephone number) of a researched party in response to a directory assistance request. By providing such information, anonymity of the researched party's destination telephone number is broken.
Although some directory assistance systems can connect callers directly to a desired party in response to a request for directory assistance (and thereby obviating the need to convey the researched party's telephone number to the caller), these systems nevertheless typically provide the caller with the telephone number associated with the called party. Further, even if a directory assistance operator connects the caller to a researched party without providing the caller with any connection information (such as telephone number) respecting the researched party, and thereby maintaining the anonymity of the researched party's telephone number, the caller must connect a directory assistance operator and make a request for directory assistance each time the caller wants to call the researched party.
Another way in which anonymity of connection information respecting a researched party is maintained is by allowing parties to designate their telephone numbers as “unlisted.” By designating a telephone number as an unlisted number, the directory assistance operator is notified that neither a desired party's telephone number should be provided to callers, nor should the operator connect the caller to the researched party. This prior art technique, however, has a drawback. Although the researched party's telephone number remains anonymous, callers are precluded from contacting the researched party using directory assistance until the researched party terminates the designation of the telephone number as “unlisted.”